


The Search

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Search

Title: The Search  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, OMC  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge #93: Plot? What Plot?  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Err, sort of silly, yet sad?

  
~

The Search

~

“Thanks for coming with me,” Draco murmured.

Harry smiled. “I was hardly going to stay home while you did this. Plus, I owe him.”

“You do?”

“Without him there would be no you.”

Draco grinned. “Such the romantic.”

“This is a surprise?”

“I appreciate it occasionally.” Draco peered into the darkness. “So, do you see it?”

“No.”

Draco sighed. “I didn’t think he was _this_ paranoid. Let’s ask the groundskeeper.”

The man looked puzzled. “Plot? What plot?”

“Lucius Malfoy’s burial plot.”

“Not here.”

As they left, Draco rolled his eyes. “Who places a Fidelius on their burial plot?” he grumbled.

~


End file.
